CÍRCULO VITAL
by selenewinchester
Summary: Después de lo que sucedió en el 7x03, he tenido que hallar una justificación a lo injustificable, tratar de hacer lógico lo ilógico... y éste es el resultado. Se aceptan críticas, regaños, comentarios... contestaré todos!


**Título:** CÍRCULO VITAL  
><strong>Fandom<strong>: Supernatural  
><strong>Personajes<strong>: Dean, Sam y Bobby.  
><strong>Rating<strong>: PG  
><strong>Spoilers<strong>: 7x02, 7x03 y temporada 5 y 6.  
><strong>Resumen<strong>: El último acto antes de que Dean Winchester se tranforme en otra cosa. ¿En qué? Ustedes díganme. Se que tal vez este one shot sea un poco duro, pero la verdad es que he quedado shockeada por el capi "The girl next door" y no comprendo muchos de los actos de Dean (a pesar de ser mi héroe personal). Y como a los ídolos también hay que criticarlos (constructivamente), he aquí mi granito de arena. Es un modo de hallar una explicación lógica a algo que para mí no tiene lógica.

**Nota**: No podía dejar pasar esta oportunidad para escribir acerca de Dean. Aún sintiéndome mal, como me siento. Aún no sabiendo como voy a enfrentar el día de mañana con lo que hoy he visto de él. No hallo consuelo ni resignación. Llámenme exagerada si quieren… Se agradecen comentarios, reviews y críticas. Prometo responder a todos.

**CÍRCULO VITAL**

**By Selene Winchester**

La depresión de Dean había comenzado varios años antes. No era su ida al infierno, ni que Sam hubiera comenzado a beber sangre de demonio, ni sus poderes extraños, ni la amistad del menor con esa Ruby, no. Eso no había causado su depresión.

Tampoco había sido el saber que él y su hermano eran envases, receptáculos angelicales que estaban destinados desde su nacimiento a servir al Cielo y al Infierno. Nada de eso, por sí mismo hubiera logrado que Dean Winchester se deprimiera.

Cuando su hermano murió, llevándose con él a Lucifer, algo se rompió dentro del mayor de los hijos de John. Sintió que su vida no valía la pena ser vivida, cada día se levantaba de la cama sintiendo el peso de tener que vivir otro día. Otra jornada de tortura. Otro montón de mierda y de sufrimiento. Y luego, cuando ya no lo esperaba, cuando todas sus esperanzas habían sido sepultadas bajo litros y litros de whisky, Sam apareció, saludó y todo pareció volver a la normalidad. Y digo pareció porque poco tiempo después Dean vio claramente como su hermanito, la luz de sus ojos, la persona por la que él había vivido siempre, permitía que un vampiro lo mordiese, transformándolo a su vez en esos repugnantes seres hematófagos.

Todo pareció solucionarse con el devenir de los acontecimientos, pero la realidad no era la que Dean solía ver a través de los ojos irisados de su pequeño hermano. Sam había regresado del Infierno, de la jaula en donde Lucifer había quedado encarcelado pero no era él, era una parte de él: su cuerpo, su mente estaban allí, intactos, pero gracias a la intervención de la diosa Veritas y a Castiel, Dean Winchester descubrió que su hermano había regresado del Averno sin alma. Desalmado. Y lo que es peor, su alma aún permanecía allá abajo, siendo torturada de infinitas formas por ese poderoso ángel caído.

Su desesperación no tuvo límites, tuvo que guardarse una vez más su sufrimiento, su tristeza infinita y su sensación de estar cayendo al vacío sin fin de una vida sin sentido y sacando fuerzas de flaqueza –fuerza que le daba el amor por su familia y por su hermano- se obligó a seguir luchando, ocultando su tristeza bajo una máscara risueña que nadie que lo conociera un poco se creía. Un payaso triste. El alcohol ayudaba bastante, cada vez menos, pero hacía su efecto durante unos instantes cada día. El sexo había dejado de tener atractivo para él. Ya no le interesaba salir de cacería el día de San Valentín, ni tener citas con las camareras de los bares que frecuentaban en sus viajes a través del país.

Había tenido sexo con Lisa un poco por obligación y otro poco porque sentía que era el único momento en que podía dejar salir sus sentimientos sin tener que fingir. En vez de sentir placer sentía dolor cada vez que recordaba a su hermano. Ahora Sam estaba con él, había vuelto. Estaba vivo, pero no era el chico que él había criado así que no estaba completo, algo le faltaba en su vida y en su ser.

La comida, otra de las pasiones de Dean Winchester, también había perdido su atractivo para el rubio cazador. Sólo seguía sintiendo debilidad por las porciones de tarta que podía comprar de vez en cuando en alguna cafetería no tan mala como las demás y una vez que las engullía, sentía en su estómago un vacío tan grande que casi casi lo devoraba a él mismo, a todo su ser.

Hasta las hamburguesas habían cambiado su sabor y ahora sabían a algo indefinido, ligeramente amargo, que llenaba su boca de una pastosidad imposible de soportar. A veces se le dificultaba tragar la comida, sólo que lo ocultaba con gran habilidad, para evitar que Sam advirtiera algo extraño y comenzara a hacer preguntas o a analizar hechos sobre los que no quería debatir.

Cuando sus esfuerzos más desesperados fueron inesperadamente recompensados por Muerte, que le trajo el alma de Sam de la jaula y construyó en su mente un Muro para evitar que los recuerdos del Infierno lo dañaran, por un momento muy breve, Dean Winchester creyó que las estrellas estaban de su lado, que la diosa Fortuna le sonreía ahora y para siempre: había recuperado a su hermanito, estaban ambos bien y vivos, tenían a Bobby, al Impala, el futuro era incierto pero no más de lo que había sido en el pasado. Se equivocó. Su felicidad no duró mucho.

Como sucedía con todas las cosas buenas en su vida. Se evaporaban, se marchitaban y desaparecían, así había sucedido con su madre, con su padre, con Lisa, con todas las personas que en algún momento se habían acercado a él y le habían profesado un poco de interés, atención o cariño. Dean Winchester comenzaba a convencerse de que estaba maldito. Y su maldición consistía en alejar a todos a quienes amaba de su lado, en hacerlos sufrir y en provocarse a sí mismo más sufrimiento del que cualquier mortal podía soportar.

El ángel a quien creía su amigo, su hermano adoptivo, lo extorsionó usando para ello lo que a él más le dolía: la vida y la salud de Sam. Y aparte de la traición, tuvo que ver desmoronarse a su hermano. Tuvo que verlo perdido, enajenado, desesperado, alucinando. Supo que tenía que traerlo de vuelta de ese mundo irreal en el que estaba atrapado. Y casi sin quererlo halló el hilo que lo llevó directamente a Sam: el dolor. Una conexión bizarra, extraña, surrealista pero efectiva. Casi sin proponérselo, logró rescatar a su pequeño hermano. Una vez más.

Pero a costa de su propia salud mental. El último bastión que lo mantenía lúcido, que le permitía distinguir el bien del mal, cayó junto a las gotas de sangre que manaron de la herida en la mano de Sam.

El incendio de la casa de Bobby hizo que la idea que había rondado su mente durante años se comenzara a hacer más y más real: tenía que acabar con todo ese sufrimiento por él y por su hermano. Él era el único que podía terminar con las torturas de Sam, su padre ya se lo había dicho y estaba seguro ahora que no se había equivocado. Después de todo, John Winchester había sido un hombre práctico y sabio. Y también era el modo perfecto de acabar con esa vida de mierda, de cazador que llevaba desde que tenía uso de razón. Y que odiaba. Muy muy profundo en su alma, tenía que reconocer que odiaba ser cazador. Sólo lo había hecho para agradar a su padre y luego porque las circunstancias lo llevaron a usar esa profesión para defender la vida de su hermano, el don más precioso que le había sido confiado el día del incendio en la casa de Lawrence, el día que Mary había partido hacia el más allá.

El incendio de la chatarrería y creer muerto a Bobby, el hombre que lo conocía mejor que nadie, que lo apoyaba, por quien se sentía comprendido y amado casi tanto como se había sentido por su padre, fueron dos detonantes brutales que en su cerebro se sintieron como dinamita.

Y luego, el ataque del Leviathan terrible que los envió a él y a Sam al hospital. Mientras viajaban en esa ambulancia rumbo al Sioux Falls General Hospital sintió que perdía definitivamente a su hermano, que nada podría impedir que Muerte se lo llevara para siempre.

Pero el chico era fuerte y sobrevivió. No sólo eso, despertó habiendo dejado atrás las alucinaciones visuales que lo confundían y torturaban; Bobby estaba vivo y el futuro comenzaba a brillar pero Dean ya no podía seguir en esa montaña rusa en la que se había convertido su destino, su vida. Ese eterno devenir, ese sube y baja vital lo había destruido, agotado, terminado.

Mientras estuvo en la cabaña de Rufus, en Withefish, oculto junto a Sam mientras Bobby recorría antiguos refugios y hablaba con otros cazadores, jamás sintió que podría algún día recuperar la antigua alegría de vivir que lo había caracterizado, cada día se despertaba pensando que la calamidad iba a sobrevenir de un momento a otro, creyendo que el mundo se iba a derrumbar frente a él en cualquier instante, el peso de toda una vida agobiaba sus hombros.

Sentía su estómago permanentemente revuelto y no era sólo a causa de la gran ingesta de alcohol y del abuso de los analgésicos que había hecho en las últimas semanas. Era su vida que era un asco, que apestaba, que no se toleraba más. Por la mañana le costaba abrir los ojos, levantarse de la cama se transformó en un esfuerzo hercúleo por lo que se trasladó al sillón de la sala, de donde sólo se levantaba para ir al baño. El resto del tiempo lo pasaba viendo televisión, tratando de aparentar una normalidad que estaba lejos de sentir.

Los que lo veían podían pensar que estaba realmente concentrado en los programas que iban desfilando por la pantalla, uno después del otro. Pero no. Sus pensamientos estaban muy lejos de allí. Pensaba en su futuro, si es que tenía uno, en su hermano así dañado, así trastornado, en la mierda que era la vida y en cómo deseaba acabar con todo aquello.

Y se dormía esperando lo peor, se despertaba buscando el desastre. Hasta que un día, algo sucedió: Sam se había ido durante la noche, había tomado el Impala, había dejado una escueta nota "Volveré en unos pocos días, estoy bien. Sam" y había partido con rumbo desconocido. El abismo de la desesperación se abrió bajo los pies del mayor de los Winchester. No supo qué hacer. Llamó a Bobby. Luego, el silencio, la desesperación y la tristeza infinita que le impedían moverse. Cuando reaccionó, sólo sabía que sentía mucha rabia, mucho dolor y que tenía que acabar con todo aquello.

Cuando finalmente halló a Sam y oyó de sus labios la historia que nunca le había contado, supo disimular su ira gracias a ese muro en el que ocultaba sus sentimientos desde que era un crío de cuatro años.

Pero sintió que algo se rompía en la relación con su hermano. Definitivamente. Y probablemente Sam sintió lo mismo, sólo que a Dean no le importó. Demasiado tenía con sus propios sentimientos para preocuparse por los del prójimo. Era el momento culminante de una relación demasiado tortuosa, demasiado compleja, para nada simple. Y lo supo. Lo oyó en su cabeza.

Tenía que acabar el trabajo que su hermano no había podido terminar. O no había querido. Ya no importaba lo que pensara el menor, ya no importaba tratar de mantenerse humano, tratar de ser fiel a su naturaleza buena. No. Nada de eso importaba. Sólo necesitaba acabar con una vida y era la suya propia o la de su hermano o la de ese fenómeno que se alimentaba de glándulas pituitarias.

Y con la poca cordura que le quedaba, optó por quien era distinto a ellos. Tal vez por eso que los psicólogos llaman instinto de conservación. Tal vez por un hábito, por costumbre. Impiedoso. Terrible. Frío. Hipócrita. Acabó con la confianza de su hermano, con la vida de una madre, con la inocencia de un niño, con su propia salud mental, con el último resquicio de humanidad que le quedaba. Y cerrando el círculo vital que se iniciara una noche en una casa de Lawrence, Kansas, Dean Winchester se transformó finalmente de víctima en victimario.


End file.
